Heart no Kuni no Hunters
by Toririri
Summary: Two Kansas farmers are thrown in to the world of Wonderland by a complete freak accident! Join 14 year old girl Arron and her 13 year old brother John as they discover the hidden meaning in this new world. With only a pistol and rifle will the survive?


**Heart no Kuni no Hunters**

**:: Chapter One-Down a Large Hole We Go! ::**

**Disclaimer: I'll only say this once. I DO NOT BY ANY MEANS OWN Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Alice decided to stay at Wonderland. While she lived a world of wonder, two farmers of Kansas were about to meet the same fate.<p>

* * *

><p>The heat was blaring down on the family in the field. The owners of the ranch, the Darnell family, were dressed as coolly as possible without revealing too much. <em>BAM, BAM! <em>The sound of two guns rang out, echoing throughout the near empty land. "Ha, ha, and a HA. I FINALLY BEAT THE GUN MASTER ARRON!" The loud obnoxious voice rang out, easily disrupting the peaceful silence.

"Darn it! That was beginners luck and we both know it!" The sound of giggling filled the air at the accidental slipup, exposing the girl's southern accent.

It was a peaceful scene, a family of four relaxing on a large ranch. A woman, no older than 30 dressed in an elegant dress with a baby blue bonnet rested on her head, protecting her light brown curls and bright blue eyes, was leaning against a broad man. He adorned dark brown, curly hair and was clad in an undershirt and jeans. They're eyes gleamed in amusement at the sight of their bickering children. The eldest 14 year old daughter, Arron, had her roundish face surrounded by choppy straight bangs and had her chest long chestnut hair pulled back into a braid, resting on her front. Her tan complexion was glistening with sweat, her white T-shirt starting to stick to her back. Bearing oversized overalls, she leaned on the ground in precision in her muddy fishing boots. Arron's brown messenger bag lied flat as she aimed her Springfield '03 rifle at the target in front of her, giving a short glance to her brother next to her with her rust colored eyes through her safety glasses. Her rival and 13 year old brother John gave her a fierce, powder blue glare, the reflection of the sun on his safety glasses. His wild, dark brown stuck to his fair colored skin as his grass-stained undershirt sticking to his back. John's large tan trousers contrasting with his black pistol holder and green fishing boots and he kneeled in the sun, taking aim at the target with his glimmering handgun.

A masculine voice rang out, momentarily distracting their children. "Kids, we'll be back in a lil' bit. We're going out to town to bring the ice cream we ordered. Don't go too far into the forest!" And with that the young man and woman left.

After a good 15 minutes the shooting noise slowly died down and the two children started packing up, Arron setting the rifle on her back while John pocketed his gun. "C'mon John, let's go explore the forest" was all she needed to say before they started heading out West in the direction of the humongous forest.

The sun was slowly starting to disappear through the thick trees surrounding the two hunters. "Hey, Arron… I think we went too far in…"

"I know, I don't have to be told twice, John. Hold on a minute... Twerp, do you remember that giant hole being there before?" John was about to retort when he suddenly did a double take. There in front of them was indeed a large rabbit hole.

Now _that_ made the siblings concerned. Since they grew up in the farm since birth they practically knew the nooks and crannies of every piece of land. Even if they were far in seeing a giant rabbit hole was hair rising. After all, their father was a hunter and he definitely would tell them about a giant hole like this.

So John, being a child who's curiosity was easily sparked decided to speak his mind, "Arron, we should go in! After all, if it's that large surely something has _been_ in it recently!"

"Well…" hesitance laced the voice of the level headed girl, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to find out…" _'Damn my curiosity…'_

"John… we have no idea what would happen once we get in there so promise me you won't let go of my hand no matter what."

"Promise…" And with that John and Arron grabbed hands and jumped into the hole.

* * *

><p>They jumped in hand in hand, the eldest one going first. At first, when John felt a small tug he thought she was just playing around but, he soon changed that thought when he was forcibly pulled in only to find he and his sister falling down the never ending rabbit hole. The close siblings hit the ground with an audible thud, knocking the wind out of both of them. Slowly, but surely, the two hunters got up, never once breaking the promise. As they both got up the more logical one took a good look around.<p>

"We're on top of a… clock tower…?" The confusion was laced deeply in her voice. Indeed they were though, actually, it was the same exact tower Alice landed but, they didn't know that.

Slowly, they exited the top of the tower and started to blindly travel. I guess it was an instinct really, for foreigners I mean, to go to the first largest place they see. So, when they saw a humongous mansion loom over the forest they decided that they'd go there first for directions. So, when they got to the gate and saw that no one was there they decided to go somewhere else… only to meet a gun and scythe in their face.

"Well, this sure is a warm welcome. Note to self; never go to a stranger's house without seeing who lives in it." It was funny how Arron could still be sarcastic while staring death in its face.

In front of the two startled kids were four strange looking figures. A masculine looking man with… rabbit ears. Two twins, though one's appearance was all blue and the other's was red, and a young looking girl. She appeared around Arron's age, give or take a few years. She had a blue bow on her head and was wearing a light blue dress.

"Elliot, Dee, Dum! What are you doing? Look at the poor boy, he looks like he's about to faint!" Indeed John was. No matter how dangerous the two Darnell children were with weapons coming face to face with one of them without hearing anything was certainly faint worthy.

"But, Alice! These two were trespassing! For all we know they could be spies!" Now that comment emitted a chuckle from Arron and an amused look from John.

The sound of John's voice startled everyone, considering the fact that he hasn't said anything during the time while trying to size up the situation, "Hm~m! I'm honored to know that you think so high of us to go as far as accusing us as spies~!" That earned him a hard elbow to the ribs.

"Shut it, Twerp. I still have 85 years to live. If I die now I swear I'll haunt you in your sleep," the young girl hissed, "But, if I'm going to die I might as well ask you a question, Mr. Rabbit-" something along the lines 'not a rabbit' interrupted her, "-where exactly are we?"

"Hmm…? You don't know where we are…?" Surprise was evident in Elliot's voice as he thought hardly.

"Isn't it obvious, you stupid hare?" That was the voice of the boy in red.

"They're foreigners just like Lady~!" Now it was the boy clad in blue who was talking.

"…" the two siblings shared a look of annoyance as the twins and rabbit bickered. John was the first to break off the arguing. "Should we be offended that you're using rude terms to strangers or should we be scared that you guys have dangerous looking weapons in your hands?" That had everyone turn to look at him.

At the look the "three annoying dorkateers", as Arron would put it, they were probably pissed at the young boy's carefree tone. "Y'know, John. I rather just go back to the tall clock tower and see if there's any way to go back. From what I saw there was no hole where we came from…"

Finally the blonde haired girl spoke, "You mean Peter didn't bring you here?" Her eyes shined with interest. _'How strange… Is it even possible to enter without someone to bring you here? I'll have to ask someone later…'_

"Pfft-", John was trying his best to hold in his bubbling laughter. At the raise of some eyebrows and a facepalm from his sister he decided to explain his failing attempt at concealment. "It's just… PETER! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." His laughter rang out loud and clear in the pregnant silence. The four new acquaintances swore they heard the young girl mumble out an idiot before she gave him a strong slap and took charge.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot. Well Miss, we were never escorted her, especially by a man named Peter. We were in a forest when we saw this giant rabbit hole. So, we decided to check it out since it was large enough for a body to fit in. We the fell and ended up on this humongous clock tower. So we started walking and ended up here." The dull tone of the girl in the overalls kinda put everyone on the edge.

"Well, we should probably go find Peter than, considering that he brought me here at first…"

"Pfft—Peter!" That was the only reply Alice got as she led them towards the castle. Only after she convinced her strange friends that the two strange kids weren't spies. After the siblings turned around it was only then did the bickering trio notice the guns the two children bared.

"Brother… was that?" Dee managed to choke out.

"Yup… it was," Amusement laced the voice of Dum and with that they watched in amusement at the two kids with lethal weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of chapter one! Enjoy and remember that reviews make me happy~!<strong>


End file.
